rainlandsfandomcom-20200216-history
Montpierre
Montpierre '(mɔnpiɛːɹ) is the capital and largest city in the Rainlands. It is situated around Montpierre Mountain but the original settlement (City of Montpierre) was founded to its south east. City Centre ''Main article: Central Montpierre Transport National and International Railway The city is served by three major mainline rail termini: * '''Grand Southern Terminus, the largest railway station in the world. * Shell Village International, the busiest railway station in the world and, presently, the only international station in the city with services to the Wood Lands. * The Ship, so named for its shape which resembles a ship. All three are linked to the Montpierre Subway system. Montpierre Subway The Montpierre Subway is the longest, oldest and most complex (i.e. has most lines) metro system in the world. It is fully electrified and provides services to all boroughs of the city. It is made up of the following lines: * Yellow Line (Great Bay - Navy Dock) * Gregory Line (Sandhills - National Farm) * Peter Line (White City - Newtown South) * Circle Line (loops, but mainly in Central Montpierre) * Canalside Line '''(an electrified tramway between Baiah Avenue and Canalside) Tourist Railways Montpierre is served by two tourist railway lines: * '''Montpierre Mountain Railway which takes people from Melonbank subway station to the top of Montpierre mountain * Stoneport Pier Railway which runs from Stoneport Dock subway station to the end of Stoneport Pier While neither are commuter lines, the Stoneport Pier Railway is a useful line for taking passengers to and from ferries across the Sea Lake and for cargo for larger vessels. Stoneport Dock Stoneport Dock is the oldest dock in the Rainlands and is situated on the Sea Lake. Until the construction of the Navy Canal, it was suitable only for vessels crossing the Sea Lake. The dock itself is of little commercial use today; however, Stoneport Pier, which is accessible via railway from the dock, has largely taken on the role of major port on the Sea Lake. New Dock New Dock is a major commercial sea port in the Borough of the Padlands. The area was formerly marshland but has been drained and reclaimed and is a major hub for importing raw materials for the city. It is notable for its shipping crane which dominates the skyline of the borough, in the shadow of the city. Navy Dock Navy Dock is the principal military base in the Rainlands and is home of Royal Navy Command, and is situated upon the Navy Canal which ensures dominance over the ocean and the Sea Lake. It is home to the permanently moored HMS Spren, the largest ship in the world and boasts the world's largest dry dock. Education Montpierre is home to the world's oldest university, the University of Montpierre, a collegiate university. Gregory College which lies on Learoyd Street just off Gregory Square, is the oldest college of the university. All current colleges are in Central Montpierre and their positioning has had a major impact on the road system of the metropolitan area in general. Military Royal Navy The Royal Navy is the Rainlands' principal military force. Based at Navy Dock, the service's presence in the city is quite apparent. Tennent's Bar, Canalside, is a well-known Navy pub.